


Embrace

by Swagphia



Series: NathMarc November 2020 [25]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 25, Embrace, M/M, Nathmarc November, Set right after the NY special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagphia/pseuds/Swagphia
Summary: So... is no one going to talk about what happened to Paris during the NY special?Day 25 of NathMarc November
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: NathMarc November 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995286
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> It's technically still November 25th so... this counts.

“Marc!” Nathaniel hugs his boyfriend as soon as he sees him, “I heard what happened, are you ok?”

The Akuma in Paris… it was all over the news, it was all Nathaniel could think about the past few days. He hadn’t been able to contact Marc, just seeing his boyfriend alive… it lifts a weight off his shoulders.

Marc hugs him back. It's… unusually tight, “I’m not injured."

That… doesn’t answer his question.

“What happened?” Nathaniel asks worriedly.

“Blem…. Blemir is gone,” At that confession, whatever composure Marc had breaks, he lets out all of the emotions he must have been bottling up for the past few days.

“What?” Nathaniel gasps out, “No, no, no, why were Ladybug and Chat Noir in New York, why weren’t they here?”

Blemir… Blemir who had seemed unbreakable. Blemir, who could easily beat him up. Blemir who he had seen  _ kill _ an Akuma. Blemir, who was dating his sister. Blemir who Nathaniel was starting to see as family. Blemir…. who is dead.

For a moment, the two are silent as they hold each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Join the NathMarc discord server: https://discord.gg/Ga5pPRE


End file.
